russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Anna Luna: Ang Pagbabalik
Anna Luna is a 2014 Philippine daytime television drama based on the 6-year original 1989 television series that starred Margarita Fuentes, together with the late Ricky Belmonte and Melissa Mendez. Created by Zenaida O. Soriano from the original story, developed by the business unit head Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo and directed by Mervyn Brondial and Cathy O. Camarillo, it is topbilled by Abby Bautista in her title role, together with an ensemble cast. The series was aired on IBC's HapoNation afternoon block and worldwide on Global IBC from March 3, 2014 to August 21, 2015. The series also aired after the noontime show APO Tanghali Na!. This soap opera made a comeback with the glory days of Philippine drama and become a contemporary because the story is being different when they prolonging. It is one of the most successful teleserye of IBC, and one of the network's daytime slot under the HapoNation lineup. This is Bautista's second lead role after 5 Girls and Daddy. The series ended on August 21, 2015 its one-year run with the total of 377 episodes and was replaced by Divergent on its 2:30pm timeslot. Overview 'Adaptation' Anna Luna is the original 6-year classic and family drama created by Zenaida O. Soriano, topbilled by Margarita Fuentes, Ricky Belmonte and Melissa Mendez. It was originally aired on two stations: ABS-CBN (November 27, 1989 to September 30, 1994 and RPN (October 3, 1994-September 29, 1995). Plot Separated from her mother after an accident at sea, Anna Luna (Abby Bautista) is forced to live in the city with her estranged grandmother, Dona Martina Dominguez (Perla Bautista). Anna Luna is unwanted in the Dominguez mansion. To the old woman, she is a constant reminder of her daughter's disobedience by marrying a poor man Erwin Dominguez (Michael Flores). To a greedy aunt and an irksome cousin, she is a threat to the inheritance. It was about the struggle of Anna Luna and his foster father (RK Bagatsing) to be reunited after a tragedy separated them. Is Anna Luna vowed to do her student kid in elementary school and see her whole family? An attractive and intelligent high school teenage girl named Clare Corpuz (Tricia Santos) who is the same year level to gave a school's prom like wearing a sailor dress. She meets the high school boy and suitor brother Albert Corpuz (Abel Estanislao) as she is the love relationship. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' * Abby Bautista as Anna Luna D. Corpuz - A young girl known to have a messy hair. While Anna Luna was young, she was separated from her family after a ferry exploded in the middle of the sea. She was forced to live in the city together with her grandmother. * RK Bagatsing as TJ Corpuz - Anna Luna's foster father * [[Maricar Reyes|'Maricar Reyes']] as Emily Corpuz / Pilar - Anna Luna's mother. * Jeric Raval as Congressman Arnulfo Corpuz - Anna Luna's father. * Tricia Santos as Claire Corpuz (seasons 1–4) - Anna Luna's teenage sister in her grade school. In the series, she develops a crush for me with her boyfriend Albert. * Abel Estanislao as Albert Corpuz (seasons 1–4) - Anna Luna's suitor brother and Claire's love interest. * Ysabel Ortega as Aira Corpuz (seasons 5–6) - Anna Luna's teenage sister. Aira is a pretty and smart high school classmate who attract her suitor. * Paolo Santiago as Justin Corpuz (seasons 5–6) - Anna Luna's teenage brother. He is a high school boy who attract for his girlfriend Aira. Supporting Cast * Margie Moran as Doña Martina Dominguez - Estranged grandmother * Michael Flores as Erwin Dominguez - His poor man. * Kira Balinger as Eunice Dominguez - The teenage daughter who she used to be an officemate of my wife in call center in Makati. * Mavy Legaspi as Rayver Dominguez - The teenage brother of Eunice and teammate Anna Luna. * Milkcah Nacion as Macy Corpuz - The stepsister and kid villain of her sister Anna Luna's best friend. * Alexandra Quiambao as Elvira - one of Anna Luna's classmates and friend * Kristine Sablan as Sendra Rodes - one of Anna Luna's classmates * Kristoff Meneses as Joey - one of Anna Luna's classmates * Joseph Andre Garcia as Lester - one of Anna Luna's classmates * Barbie Sabino as Betsy Kramer - one of Claire's classmates and friend * Ogie Escanilla as Delos Alvarez - one of Anna Luna's classmates * Belle Mariano as Barbie Soriano - one of Claire's classmates and friend * Kurt Perez as Inigo Juanzon - one of Albert's classmates and friend * Carlos Morales as Ramon Rodrigo - Arnulfo's new boss * Vangie Labanan as Tarsing Ramiro - Anna Luna's nanny in the Corpuz family. * Terence Baylon as Fernando Valdez - Teacher in high school * Serena Dalrymple as Yaya Cita - The curel yaya. Extended Cast * Jovic Susim as Jeric Lim * Lani Mercado as Sis. Lourdes Dominguez * Bryce Viray as Lance * Jerico Redrico as Pinong Guest Cast * Sofia Andres as Ciara Ramos - Anna Luna's bestfriend. (season 1) * Robin da Roza as Robert Martinez (season 1) * Aiza Marquez as Guila Fernandez - Arnulfo's husband. (season 1) * Joshua Dionisio as Jacob Lorenzo - Claire's new love. (season 2) * Cassy Legaspi as Joanna Cortez (season 2) * Kobe Paras as Daniel Aguilar (season 2) * Bianca Yao as Andrea Mendoza (season 2) * Eugene Herrera as Pablo Volante (season 2) * Aria Cariño as Lara Peralejo (season 3) * Slater Young as Robin Bautista (season 3) * Chienna Filomeno as Kira Medel (season 3) * Gerard Pizzaras as Benjie Kaamino (season 3) * Mccoy de Leon as Rafael Cortez (season 3) * Elisse Joson as Erica Ramos (season 3) * Rebecca Chuaunsu as Juliet Fernandez (season 4) * Jaime Fabregas as Efren Alonzo (season 4) * Claire Ruiz as Linda Garica (season 4) Production Team * Creator: Zenaida O. Soriano * Executive In-Charge Of Production: Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo * In-Charge Of Production: Gina Borinaga * Producer: Mavic Holgado-Oducayen and Justine F. Javier * Director: Mervyn Brondial and Cathy O. Camarillo * Executive Producers: Rowie Valencia and Lorna Feliciano * Production Designer: Chito Sumera * Supervising Producer: Lilybeth Rasonable * Lighting Director: Monino Duque * Writers: Raymund Barcelon, John Paul B. Melosantos, Janice O'Hara and Bridgette Ann M. Rebucca * Creative Director: Willy Laconsay * Editor: Dennis Salgado and Marya Ignacio * Cinematography: Gary Gardoce * Make-Up Artist: Rowena Legaspi * Musical Scorer: Richard Gonzales Theme song The official theme song of'' Anna Luna'' is an revival rendition of its original theme song entitled "Anna Luna" as performed by The Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza. Lyrics were made by Ryan Cayabyab and Soc Villanueva and rearranged by Arlene Tamayo. *''Anna Luna'' (theme song) (composers: Ryan Cayabyab, Soc Villanueva) - Cherryz Mendoza * Kung Alam Ko Lang - Toni Daya *''Sana'y Laging Magkapiling'' - April Boy Regino Production The most anticipated afternoon drama series made a comeback as the remake of the classic hit soap opera since its inception in November 27, 1989 as the first of many teleseryes and one of the forgotten soap operas of the country's number 1 station ABS-CBN in the early 90's. In December 2013, IBC announced that the classic soap will return on TV and will be one of Kapinoy network's first quarter offerings for 2014. The main cast of the series was revealed in its story conference held last November 4, 2013. In the story conference held by the network, it was stated that Abby Bautista will topbill the series and played the role of Anna Luna together with the network's hottest stars Tricia Santos and Abel Estanislao. This was the first major project for Matt Evans on IBC after transferring from ABS-CBN. RK Bagatsing played the foster father of Anna Luna, Maricar Reyes played mother Emily Corpuz while the action star Jeric Raval gives life to the character of Congressman Arnulfo Corpuz. Laurenti Dyogi, the head of IBC Entertainment TV by that time was given the success of Annaliza on ABS-CBN. The producers used an award-winning actors in the beginning because of a limited budget. The network was not optimistic about the show's huge success; became a commercial and critical hit, and the plot was stretched to prolong. During those times the drama of this old fashioned is too much to the extent that it is really impossible to make it in real life. They were also discussing about the cast that Bautista became the main character which is the Anna Luna has a kid but single mom since the father does not took responsibility. The series is produced by the business unit head Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo and the show was created by the original Anna Luna creator Zenaida O. Soriano way back 1989 from its original telecast. Her character has a connection between Anna Liza and Maria Flordeluna because of it's similar name. On March 3, 2015 marked the first year anniversary of the series which is now a rare event in Philippine television following Be Careful With My Heart's two-year run. During a press visit to the series' set located in Commonwealth, Quezon City, Director Mervyn Brondial and Cathy O. Camarillo shared that the show extended until August 21, 2015. 'Scheduling' The afternoon drama as part of HapoNation block premiered on March 3, 2014, after the success of Frijolito. With that, Anna Luna will further strengthen IBC's weekday afternoon lineup. Episodes Reception 'Ratings' According to the survey from the data Kantar Media Philippines, Anna Luna, a family drama topbilled by the child star Abby Bautista, is the first daytime show on 2014 successfully conquered the afternoon viewing habit of TV viewers that earned ratings as high as those shows airing in weekday primetime as it reigned in is timeslot on March 3, 2014 with a pilot national rating of 16.7% beating with Villa Quintana which got 10.3% and Kapamilya Blockbusters which only got 9.5%. Since then, Anna Luna's ratings proved that it is the #1 afternoon teleserye on Philippine TV, according to Kantar Media/TNS Total Philippines (Urban+Rural households) ratings. In March 31, 2014, the series got the rating of 20.6% or almost 10 points higher than its rival programs ''Moon of Desire'' which got 16.6% and Villa Quintana which only got 9.7%. The series is consistently getting impressive primetime-worthy ratings for about 19-20% since the first quarter of 2014. Endorsements The show gains endorsements and brand promotions from companies. The advertisements airs during and after the commercial breaks of the show. Awards and nominations *29th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Child Performer) - Won (Abby Bautista) *29th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Daytime Drama Series) - Won Trivia * This is Abby Bautista's second longest leading role after teleserye 5 Girls and Daddy. * In the teaser of the remake, it was said that the original soap opera ran from 1989 to 1995 * IBC had the rights to remake the soap franchise because of Zenaida O. Soriano. * The merienda scenery is the iconic in the remake. * Anna Luna is one of the forgotten soap opera of IBC. * Matt Evans and Tricia Santos were former ABS-CBN/Star Magic artists. * This 2014 remake version marks the daytime drama (on IBC), like the past daytime dramas (on ABS-CBN and RPN) during the early-to-mid 90's. * The show marked Tricia Santos's first screen kiss on TV with actor Abel Estanislao, and also Tricia and Abel's very first project under IBC. * The title of book 1 is Anna Luna on ABS-CBN, book 2 is Hanggang Kailan, Anna Luna?: Ikalawang Aklat from RPN, and recently the book 3 with a new title Anna Luna from IBC. * In book 3, the series has a scrapbook inspired intro. * On the day of its premiere, the show was a trending topic on Twitter and Yahoo.ph. See also * IBC-13 launches 'Janella in Wonderland,' revives 'Anna Luna' * Abby Bautista is the New ‘Anna Luna’ * IBC-13 remakes the classic ABS-CBN soap opera * 'Anna Luna' returns on IBC-13 starting March 3 * CHERRYZ MENDOZA GIVES OWN RENDITION OF ‘ANNA LUNA’ THEME SONG * The Much-Awaited Comeback of the Classic Hit TV Series 'Anna Luna' Tonight in IBC-13! * 'Anna Luna' remake, 'Only Me and You' to boost IBC-13 shows * IBC-13's Afternoon Drama Series "Anna Luna" debuts strongly last March 3 * Love-Team Fans of TriBie and DomiGrid in 'Anna Luna: Ang Pagbabalik' * Anna Luna Finds New Rival In Stepsister Macy In 'Anna Luna: Ang Pagbabalik' * IBC-13 Launches Abby Bautista and Michelle Vito In Their Own Afternoon Drama Series * Anna Luna * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC References External links * Official Site * Anna Luna on Facebook * Anna Luna on Twitter Category:Philippine television program stubs Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television series Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine children's television series Category:Philippine drama Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:2015 Philippine television series endings Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:Telenovelas Category:Television series reboots